I will Always Love you
by Charm697
Summary: Angie is a rebelious teen who's always up for a dare and loves to have lots of fun with her five best friends who are all guys. What will happen when she meets Collin? Will she ditch her friends to hang out with him?
1. Chapter 1

My best friends and me have been inseparable ever since Grade 2, when I punched one of them in the nose for stealing my play-dough. The only problem now is that all the girls at my school think I'm a whore and I sleep with them all, all the time. I hang around five guys.

First off there's Matt. Matt's one to think outside the box. So he's perfect for when it comes to daring each other. Matt isn't too tall when it comes to guys in La Push. He's only about six foot... six-one maybe? He has brown curly hair that can be poofed out into an afro, if he wanted it to be.

Next there's Mike. Mike definitely isn't the smartest out of all of us, but according to the girls at school he's _absolutely gorgeous! _But because I've known him for so long and thought of him as one of my best friends, I've never thought of him in that way before. He has to be at least six-seven and has got a bit of mussel packed into him. Although Mike's 'hot' and not the brightest in the bunch, he's always careful about whom he dates.

Max, on the other hand, well, let's just say he's not quite as careful. I suppose he could be described as a 'player'. But to us, he's just... Max. He puts up this fake façade about being the strong, silent type to pick up girls, but around us he would have to be the loudest in our group. Max has a lot of mussels... possibly more than Mike. Max has blond shaggy 'surfer' hair that goes really nice with his glassy blue eyes. He's the one I punched in the nose.

Dylan was the one that immediately started laughing when Max started to cry. Dylan's the 'joker' in our group, or when he's at school, the 'class clown'. Dylan has plain brown hair with hazel eyes that tend to change colour with his emotions. He's the same height as Max, which is about six-three. Unfortunately, it's nearing the end of the year and if Dylan doesn't start concentrating more, he's gonna have to be kept back. We all had a vote as to who's tutoring him out of us five because we don't want him to be stuck in junior year all his life. We need to have a laugh in class every now and then. So anyway, we decided on the smartest one, Matt.

There's nothing more to say except for: Maggie. Is. A. Legend. Maggie's a ranger with bright green eyes. He has a bit of acne on the left side of his chin up to his cheek, but who doesn't have a little bit of acne in their life? He would be six-four... That's what he was last Tuesday when we measured him in sport. Maggie and I are so close; a lot of people would think that we are going out. Just the way we over exaggerate things like hugs and goodbyes with each other. But the truth is that we're just best friends having one hell of a time.

And last, but not least, is me, Angie. I'm fifteen so I should be a sophomore, but I've always been smart for my age (but I'm still not smarter than Matt). Almost every day, I get abused by stupid bimbos about me hanging around a bunch of guys all the time and asking me if I'm a lesbian (definitely not by the way). The truth is they're just jealous. I'm not joking either. I can't even walk down the school corridor without hearing 'Did you see Mike? I did and I saw Max too! Oh my gosh! When we see them together we should call them Mixe! Max and Mike! Get it?' I swear those girls drive me insane with their stupid hormones! Why can't they just be like me and... Oh wait, I forgot they're not cool enough. Never mind. I go by the quote "Don't be mean to me and I won't punch you in the face".

It's not like I don't think about guys or anything, I do. Except instead of it being about my best friends, it's about the _gorgeous_ la push 'gang'. Have you seen them lately? Anyway, back to me. I love dancing and I'm obsessed with Paramore and A Day to Remember.

I just reached five-five. I have dark brown hair with red roots (not the natural red, either) that comes down to mid upper-arm. A way to explain my body would be... Curvy maybe? I don't know. I'm skinny around the waist and I'm a B-cup.

Because of all of the crazy stunts we do that are extremely dangerous, together, all of us are known as M-M-M-MAD

**

* * *

**

Hey Everyone,

**This will be my first fanfic (I'm going to be deleting my other one because I see it going nowhere). I know my writing needs loads of improvement but hopefully it's not too confusing to understand. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense either; I'm just a bit tired.**

**Please Review, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you :)**

**~Charmaine xx **


	2. 2 Skate Park

It's surprising how much fun hanging out at a skate park with your friends can be. We do this as often as possible – so mostly after school and on weekends.

"Did you hear about the La Push gang's party tonight? Bring your own drinks and we're in," Mike told Max. Drew's mom is out of town for a week and he took advantage of it by asking anyone and everyone to the party. Drew being in the La Push gang means most of his friends coming over and hopefully, they'll get wasted enough to at least take off their shirt. That is, if I'm going.

Max gave a fist pump to Mike. "You know what that means," Max gave a childish grin. "Girls," I grumbled. Over and over again we hear about all of the girls Max has slept with. Maggie gave me an amused smirk.

"Girls!" Max shouted. "Last time it was two, maybe this time it could be three! Or four!" I bit back another groan as Max high fived Dylan. "And Max, last time you got two slaps on the cheek, maybe this time it could be three! Or four!" Maggie said in the same tone. Maggie, Matt and I burst out laughing. Maggie knew how much I hated Max talking about that stuff.

"Anyways, whose turn is it?" I said, before Max could reply. "Dylan's," Mike said. We all sat and thought for a moment. I was sitting on the railing off to the side of the ramps, Maggie was leaning against it beside me, Mike and Matt were sitting on the grass in front of us, while Max was laying on it and Dylan was perched up on a low branch in the nearby tree we claimed as 'ours'.

"Got one!" Max shouted, sitting up in the grass. He turned his torso to face Dylan. "Do a back flip off that branch. Or a front flip." Dylan looked thoughtful for a minute before climbing up two branches higher so he was almost seven feet off the ground.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered. He bent his knees and pushed off, making the branch shake. He flipped himself backwards so he was all the way and nailed the landing. "Too easy," he smirked at Max. "Angie's turn," He said, climbing back up to his branch.

"I've had your ever since your last dare," Matt said. "You're the only one out of all of us that can hold a hand stand for a minute. So I dare you to hold a handstand for five seconds on one had," I grinned; I thought Matt was supposed to be good at dares. "Matt, even I can hold a one handed handstand for five seconds. And I've got the worst centre of gravity out of all of us," Max complained. "I wasn't finished," Matt said looking me in the eye. Oh no, I know that look. "On your skateboard, not on the grass," Matt smirked. I take it back.

I got off the pole and skated right in the middle of all of the ramps. There was no one else here except for us; the usual crowd comes at around at about three, so we still have another five, maybe ten minutes to ourselves. The guys all left their spots and leant on the pole next to Maggie. "Go Angie!" Max yelled with way too much enthusiasm.

I jumped off my skateboard and stood in front of it. This seemed impossible! But I never turn down a dare... especially from Matt. Matt and I have an unspoken competition between us about who's gonna back out of the others dare... And it's not gonna be me. "Alright," Mike said, looking at his phone. "Time starts when you're ready,"

"Unless you want to back out," Matt shouted with a challenging glint in his eye. "No way," I shouted. Really, I'm just being a baby. One handed hand stand on a skate board? Too easy. I've already mastered a two handed handstand on one... why not one handed?

I dropped down on my hands so I was on two hands and very slowly raised one hand. 1...2...3... My hand started to wobble, which made the skateboard wobble, which made it move. Shit!

... 5! My elbow gave way, making me fall onto my shoulder. Not even three seconds that I was down when really warm arms were helping me up. "Are you okay?" Oh. My. Gosh. It's one of the La Push Gang's guys. I looked up at my rescuer and went completely numb.

He has got to be the cutest, no, most sexiest guy I have ever seen in my entire life. His jaw bone had really strong, masculine angles. His messy, dark brown hair fell haphazardly in his medium-blue eyes that contrasted with his copper skin. He is really tall. Taller than Mike, possibly 6"8?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guys running towards us, but right now, I couldn't care less. I was too distracted with this hot guy in front of me. Wow, he really is hot! Not just looks, but temperature wise. I noticed this because he still had his oversized hands on my upper arms. His lips were full and I couldn't help but think they'd be a perfect cushion for mine. _Angie, stop it! You don't usually think this way, what's wrong with you? You don't even know this... this... ah, forget it. He's worth it._

"Angie!" Maggie called, breathless from running. "Angie, are you okay?" he asked grabbing me from the most sexiest guy I have ever seen in my entire life, breaking my gaze with him. "Umm, I think so," I said, paying more attention to myself now. I lifted up my short sleeve on my T-shirt.

"Holy shit," the most sexiest guy I have ever seen in my entire life, muttered. I have a very bad case of gravel rash on the top and side of my right shoulder. "I'm fine," I shrugged, pulling my sleeve back down, regretting that I pulled it up in front of them. If it was anyone of them, they wouldn't care but because I'm a girl they think it hurts me more. Sexist bastards.

"Angie, we really need to get you to a hospital," I burst out laughing. "Mike don't you remember dislocating your wrist a few months back?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He said.

"Do you remember that as soon as saw it, you put it back into place and then everyone acted like it didn't happen? Or Dylan. Do you remember when you dislocated your shoulder and everyone acted like it didn't happen? Now, Do you all remember when I dislocated my _thumb_ and you spent that whole month asking if it's okay?" I paused to take a breath and to see what their faces look like.

Matt was, as always, thoughtful. Mike and Dylan were looking at my feet with no expression. Max had an amused smirk on his face. Maggie was looking anywhere, but me. He was the worst when I dislocated it. And the most sexiest guy I have ever seen in my entire life was looking at me sympathetically. I didn't realise he was still here, listening to my endless rant. I turned back to the others.

"Do you know _why_ that is?" I asked, slightly quieter than before, so my voice was back to normal. I paused again. "It's because you're all sexist," I stated. They all dropped whatever expression they had on their faces to look me straight in the eye and started protesting (except for the most sexiest guy I have ever seen in my entire life). "Shut up, I know you are, so there's no need to make excuses. So anyway, who wants to change the subject? How about you?" I asked the most sexiest guy I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Uh, sorry, I probably shouldn't be here. I'll just go," he muttered, before turning around. "No, stop. Thanks for... before," I told him.

"No problem," he smiled. Oh, gosh. That smile. I sighed on the inside. "So... Do you have a name?" _Really Angie? Do you have a _name_? That would have to be the lamest thing you have ever said. Just don't screw up again. Otherwise I'll give you a headache. _"Yeah, I'm Collin. I'd take it you're Angie?" Collin asked. _Collin_. Yeah, it suits him. This time I gave him a smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Hey guys? Crowd's here," Mike said. As if on cue, at least seven people came by on a skateboard, a scooter, rollerblades or a stunt bike. We walked back to 'our tree'. Collin included.

"So what are your names?" Collin asked, looking at the guys.

"I'm Mike," he said, sitting down in the grass.

"I'm Max," he sat next to Mike.

"I'm Dylan" got called down from up in the tree. He jumped down to a lower branch about five feet off the ground.

"I'm Matt," he said, before heaving himself onto the branch opposite the one Dylan was on.

I jumped up onto the same pole that I was on before. Collin leant next to me in the same spot Maggie was in so our arms brushed. Where is Maggie? I looked around the skate park, looking for his bright red hai- there he is. Maggie was riding my skate board back and forth on one of those U shaped ramps on the opposite side of the park.

He glanced up at us and caught my eye. I waved him over before turning back to the others. A few seconds later, Maggie skated until he was beside me on the other side of Collin and stopped the board. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along the bar until I was pressed up to his side. _Why the hell is he making a PDA in front of Collin? _Usually, I wouldn't mind but in front of _Collin? _Please get off me Maggie.

"This is Collin," I said, slightly pulling away from Maggie and gesturing to Collin.

"Maggie," Maggie said, glaring at Collin. Collin glared back. "Okay, so who's going to the party tonight?" Max asked, clearly noticing the tension between the two.

"I'm in!" Dylan shouted, hanging upside down on his branch. I chuckled at Dylan's enthusiasm. In my peripheral vision, I saw Maggie and Collin both look at me. I ignored them.

"Me too!" Mike said, raising his arm. Matt sighed. "yeah, I guess I am, I've got nothing better to do. You coming, Maggie?"

"Depends," Maggie said in the same hard voice.

"What about you Angie?" Maggie asked.

"Umm, I don't know," I said slowly. Last time I went to a party with the guys, we didn't see Max as soon as he picked up his first victim. Mike was dancing with as many girls as possible, but going no further than maybe a kiss. Dylan was grounded. Matt spent almost the entire time in a corner pashing a girl. And Maggie had a girlfriend at the time so he had all of his attention on her at the time before taking her home to have a 'good time.' I danced with Mike and some of the other guys on the dance floor for about an hour, but got pretty bored after that.

"Angie," Dylan whined, still hanging upside down. "Come on, it'll be fun. Especially with me there," he winked at me. I laughed. "That's what I'm afraid of. Being stuck with _you _because you'll be talking about girls all the time but never has the balls to go up to one of them. Even _Matt, _of all people, spent the night pashing _Tara_ in the corner."

Matt feigned hurt. "Hey, she not _that_ bad."

"No Matt, I think she means she's out of your league," Max laughed. "Exactly," I said.

"Hang on, do you mean Tara Reed?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Mike asked, sitting up from his laying position.

"She's my girlfriend," Collin said. Of course, he has a girlfriend. Why didn't I think of that before? I slumped into Maggie, who still had his arm around me. Tara's way prettier than me and although I'm mean to people who I don't get along with, I'm not a complete bitch like her. "I mean, uh, _was _my girlfriend. Or is going to be _was_... She too... Ugh," Collin stuttered quickly. "So in a nutshell she's a bitch," I said simply. "Agreed," Max and Mike said together.

"Well, yeah. I've been thinking about breaking it off for a while now," Collin said. "Anyways," Max sighed, far more loudly than a sigh should be. "Party tonight. You in?" He asked Collin. "Ugh, yeah, I'll be there."

"Maggie?"

"Yup."

"Angie, you in?" Max asked me. "Umm..."

"Angie!" All of the guys (except Collin and Maggie) whined in perfect unison. Every single time I hesitate about doing something, they all whine and bitch and moan until I give in.

"Hey Angie," Matt flipped (literally) out of the tree, landing on his feet. He walked so he was in front of me and looked me in the eye. "I dare you."

"I'm in."

**Hey guys, **

**Hope you liked this chapter and I just wanted to shout out a HUGE thanks to**

**Marie Hughes**

**Marry-Moo-Cow**

**And Obsethed1 (LOVE the name :D)**

**For reviewing. **

**And also thanks to the people who subscribed or who added it to their favourites. It really does mean a lot to me. It doesn't seem like much when someone gets a review but when it's your own, you understand how it feels to get one :D **

**Well, it's 2am and I have to get up early tomorrow for my dancing concert (yay! – note the sarcasm) I love dancing and all but mum just wants me out of bed early :P**

**Thanks again for the reviews**

**~Charmaine xx**


	3. Party

I looked myself over in the mirror for about the fifth time in the last hour.

I was wearing my black denim skinny jeans with my bright red converse high tops. My white 'a day to remember' T-shirt showed underneath my unzipped black leather jacket that cut off about mid-torso and was three quarters long in the arms.

I frowned at my face. I wore just a hint of concealer (like I always do), just to cover up a bit of the redness around a few zits on my forehead, chin and nose. But instead of just leaving my lips and eyes, I put just a smear of mum's lip gloss and mascara on, because the tips of my eyelashes are blonde and my lips are cracked and dry. I actually put an effort in when I straightened my hair, although, I have absolutely no idea why I even bothered. _Maybe because of Collin? _No, definitely not. He has a girlfriend. A _much_ prettier girlfriend... although, not as nice... _No Angie! _

I sighed at my stupid teenage hormones and stomped down the stairs, heading for the lounge to wait for Mike to pick me up. Mike lives about two houses down from here and Dylan lives next door, so whenever we do something us three always show up together. Matt, Max and Maggie live about five streets down, two blocks apart from each other.

"Oh my gosh! Angie are you wearing mascara and lip gloss?" Mum exclaimed. If you could describe my mum with one word, it would have to be 'model'. She has hair that gets professionally dyed blonde every three weeks. It's the same length as mine (so about mid upper-arm). Her hair's _always _perfect weather she has it curled or completely straight. She _always _has perfect makeup that takes her at least half an hour to an hour to put on. Her intake of fashion always has to involve bright colours- much to my disgust and at _least_ two inch heels _every _day. She hates my lack of makeup and my boy-like clothing and is always trying to get me to wear something else or put 'just a little bit' of foundation or mascara, which is why she's probably so shocked now.

Another word to describe her personality would be 'shallow'. I swear to god she's just using dad because of his money he earns as a lawyer. Don't get me wrong, she does love him, but he's probably not at the top of her priority list, even after sixteen years of marriage.

First off would have to be her 'perfect looks'.

Followed closely by money.

Then would be really buff man candy. Although dad does have a little bit of muscle in him, mum just drools over anyone with rock hard abs. For e.g. La Push Gang. Which is a little creepy because she's at least fifteen years older than the oldest one... Although, it doesn't look like it.

Then number four on her list would be dad.

Then her precious reputation.

Then, of course, me... with perfect looks and that 'dresses properly'.

Then her hair products.

Then her makeup collection.

Then the house.

And finally, her only child. The one who hangs out at the skate park with her best friends every chance she can get. The one that doesn't care about her looks. The one that deliberately doesn't act like her mother because she's afraid of if she does, and one day decides to have children, that she'll be disappointed in it, simply because it doesn't dress or act the way she wants it to. And is the mother that all of the teenage guys are calling a 'milf', completely embarrassing her child.

"So where are you planning on going tonight, Angie? Is it that LPG party?" Mum asked, sitting down next to me, studying her manicure. I honestly don't know how the rumours reach her. I gave up trying to find that out two years ago. LPG stands for 'La Push Gang'. Just like how M-M-M-MAD stands for Max, Maggie, Matt, Mike, Angie and Dylan.

"Well, actually, it's not really a La Push Gang party. More like one of the guys from the La Push Gang is throwing a party. But, to answer your question, yes. I am going," I said.

"Finally," Mum sighed, "you're going to a LPG party." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why is that?" I asked through gritted teeth. Her eyes pulled away from her manicure and gave me a 'duh' look.

"Well, you're never involved with the 'in' crowd. And here's your chance now. You can stop hanging around with those... _boys_. And start hanging out with popular people. Angie, you could become someone popular. Someone that hangs out with regular people and that does girly things. Like shopping. Or wearing proper makeup!" she exclaimed.

She pushed one too many buttons. I leaped up from my seat so I was facing her. "_Boys? _Mum, those _boys _are my best friends! They've been my best friends since second grade! _It's been seven years!_ Do you think I'm just gonna drop them to go _shopping?" _

A loud knock on the door stoped my rant. I glared at mum before walking over to the door and answering it. "Hey Mike," I said, smiling like I wasn't just screaming at the top of my lungs at my mother. Judging by Mike's rigid body, he heard everything I shouted.

"Umm, hi. You ready to go?"

"Hang on a second," I said. I added in a whisper "if she talks to you, completely ignore her." He grinned at me before I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my backpack that I always make sure is packed with fresh clothes in case I wanted to make a run for it. And I scribbled down a message on a piece of paper for dad when he got home from work:

_Hey dad, _

_Mum and I had a fight. Gonna stay at one of the guys' places tonight. I've got my phone if you need me._

_Love you heaps,_

_Angie xx_

I left it on the kitchen bench and checked the time. 7:30. He'll be home in half an hour. I walked back to Mike, pleased to see no mum in sight. Maybe she will actually think about what she said.

"Let's go," I muttered. We made the very short walk to Dylan's house before I knocked on the door. A small girl, with long black hair and big hazel eyes that matched Dylan's, opened it.

"Hey, Abbie!" I said, kneeling down to her height. Instead of getting Dylan to look after his four year old sister, Julie and Bailey think I'm more responsible than their son, so they ask me to babysit her. I wish I had a choice of weather I got paid by them or not, but Julie is so stubborn. So we both settled with $5 an hour. It's not _too _much money and I'm getting paid a little bit, although Julie _hates _that I'm getting paid so little, but she knows I'll just give any extra money to Dylan – who takes it willingly.

I also babysit Max's and Maggie's little sisters. I absolutely _love _all babysitting nights because I've never had a younger sibling before and I'm actually getting paid for it – even though I _really_ don't want to get paid.

"Angie!" She shouted, throwing her arms around my neck. "Are you gonna look after me tonight?" I sighed, looking into her big eyes. They looked exactly the same as Dylan's – which are _very_ hard to say no to, by the way – with a gorgeous shade of brown on top and a slight yellow/green on the bottom half.

"I'm sorry, Abbie, but I'm going to hang out with Dylan and the rest of the guys tonight," I said softly. Her face started to droop. _Shit Angie! Look what you did! Do something, quick!_ "Uh... How about you come to the park with us tomorrow? And maybe Libby, Lilly and Paige will be there, too!"

"Okay," Abbie said grinning. "I'll go get Dylan," she said before running away.

There, all fixed. Libby and Lilly are Maggie's twin little sisters the same age as Abbie. Paige is one year older than them and is Max's little sister. Those are the same girls I babysit.

"Well, that was easy," I grinned.

"You do realise that none of us are going to pay much attention to them tomorrow. Us meaning guys," Mike smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Like the parental units say, 'I'm the responsible one and you guys suck'" I said before sticking my tongue out at him.

"I don't think those were quite our words, Angie," Julie said, appearing in the doorway with a playful smirk on her face.

"Oh, hey, Julie," I said grinning.

"Hi," she laughed. "I don't have any idea where –" she sighed. "Here he is. Have fun tonight, kids. And be careful. Dylan, I want you home by two." She said before shutting the door behind him.

"Wow. Your mum is way cooler than mine," Mike laughed as we headed off towards the party.

"Yeah, I know," Dylan laughed. He gave me a once over. "Hey Angie... Are... are you wearing... _makeup?"_ He sounded like he struggled to get the last word out, like he couldn't believe what he was-. _Shit! _But Dylan's a guy! Guys aren't supposed to notice things like that! Especially non-observant ones like him!_ Just play it cool. Act nonchalant._

"I always wear makeup, Dylan," I said, sounding perfectly calm.

"Yeah," Mike said. "But not that eye and lip stuff," _so you're teaming up with Dylan now, are you?_

"So," I said, trying to find anything – _anything_ – to say back. "You don't always wear a dress shirt," I said, gesturing to his white long sleeve button down.

"And I haven't seen you in that jacket before," Dylan said, pointing at my jacket.

"You know Dylan," I said, draping my arm around his shoulders – which is so awkward at my height – "Usually only girls take notice of clothes and if they've been worn once, or twice or god knows how many. Sometimes, I question your sexuality."

"You're avoiding the subject," Dylan smirked. "Nice one though. But you're hardly the one to be putting jokes out there about _sexuality_,"

"Hey!" I said, dropping my arm. "I'm one hundred percent straight!"

"Well after seeing the way you looked at Collin in the park today. I don't doubt that for a second," Mike said, before high fiving Dylan's hand. I kept my eyes lock on the ground in front of us.

"Say, he wouldn't be the reason why you prettied yourself up tonight, would it?" Dylan smirked. I felt my cheeks burning. "Is she... Oh my god! Is _Angela Hathaway_ blushing? No way," he and Mike cracked up laughing, before high fiving... _again._

The reason why the guys are getting a kick out of this is because I've never really taken any notice in a guy before, let alone somebody else knows about it.

"You know what? So what if I have taken an interest in someone? I don't think you realise you do it _all the time!_" I said, shouting the last part.

_What the hell's wrong with you Angie? You've _never _shouted at the guys before. _I realised that they went quiet, and turned to face them. They were both staring at me with confused expressions. I huffed.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed out right now because of mum." They both looked at me sympathetically. Because they live right near me, they can always hear mum and I having a yelling contest.

"It's alright. Come on, let's get going," Mike said, draping his arm over my shoulders. We walked for another five minutes when we heard the distant pounding of music. Mike and Dylan slowly started to speed up, without realising it. Heck, even I started to speed up because of the excitement of having a whole lot of fun and yes – I finally gave in – seeing Collin. I glanced up at Mike and Dylan's expressions. Mike had a very small smile tugging at the corners of his lips and Dylan was full out grinning.

"Let's go!" Dylan exclaimed. He started jogging. Mike and I laughed, but we jogged slowly, just so Dylan didn't look like a freak – even though you can't really disguise it. The music pounded louder the closer we got. As soon as the house came into view, we stopped jogging. The house was blazing with lights and packed with people.

We slowly made our way through the doorway, looking around for the others. I haven't been to that many parties but I'm sure even _Paris Hilton_ would declare this wild. Despite that everyone was underage; giant blue coolers were placed against the walls and I would've bet anything that there was something else other than soda in them. Already there were people that looked like they were wasted – some laughing a little too loudly, others stumbling through the crowd.

The giant lounge room had been made into a temporary dance floor with all of the bulky couches and arm chairs pushed out of the way. There were people pressed up against each other, swaying to the beat of the music. Maggie, Max and Matt said they'd meet us in the kitchen... and to get to that kitchen I'd have to go through the horny teenagers. _Great._

Dylan wasted no time and barged through. Mike went next and swayed with the music, sending the girls that looked at him a wink. I rolled my eyes. _Horny bastard._ I tried to use Mike and Dylan's strategies by barging through... kind of nicely? I counted two guys that grabbed my ass, me telling each of them to fuck off. Although, the second guy didn't want to.

"Come on baby, loosen up a little!" he yelled over the loud music. He grabbed my waist.

"I'm not sure you're getting it, _fuck off!" _I elbowed him in the stomach before making my way towards the kitchen, which stood a very surprised Maggie watching me. "Thanks for saving my ass," I said dryly.

"I was on my way. But I don't think you need me," he nodded towards the guy I elbowed, who was gasping for breath. "You handled Leo pretty well."

I shrugged, "he was being a dick. Hello by the way."

"Hi." We joined the huge group of guys surrounding the island in the kitchen. I had a look around. There was the M-M-M-MAD group as well as eight guys from football and two guys from the LPG. Collin included. He grinned at me and I made my way over to him.

"Hey,"

"Hi, nice to see you didn't turn down your dare,"

I grinned. "Never do with Matt."

"Thank god! I thought I was gonna be the only girl here!" Tara. Reed. She grabbed my arm before dragging me away from Collin and shoved through the guys at the island until we were standing in the front. _Stupid Tara._ I was perfectly fine with chatting to her boyfriend/soon to be ex. All the guys and Tara cheering snapped me out of my thoughts. I had a look on the bench. It was filled with bottles of different types of drinks.

"So... Max is looking pretty cute tonight," Tara whispered in my ear. I spotted the dumb blonde across the island with M-M-MD. He winked at her and tried not to laugh at me who mouthed 'help'.

"Whatever you like to think. Isn't Collin your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I can't go around flirting though... and doing other stuff," she avoided the subject by shouting, "I challenge my gorgeous boyfriend and my brand new girlfriend here," she put her arm around me for emphasis, "to drink..." she looked on the island. All fifteen guys or so had their attention on us. M-M-M-MD were trying to stifle their laughter behind their hands, they were all looking at me, who most likely looked horrified. The thing was I didn't mind a drinking game – I really didn't – it was just because she called me 'girlfriend' and the guys new that. "Ugh, is all you guys have is alcohol? Pathetic."

She strutted over to the fridge and got out milk, gherkins and a disgusting coloured glass of something that looked like it'd been left in there for too long. When she turned around she was smirking. She walked back over, still looking like a prissy bitch in the process, and sat the things on the island. Tara grabbed two of the red party cups and filled them about a quarter with milk, added gherkin juice, then another quarter with vodka. "And finally," she poured the out of date _something_ into the cups. I glanced at Collin, who'd turned a sickly white-ish shade. I felt like I was about to puke. "Ok, boyfriend and brand new girlfriend, drink."

I picked up the cup with the brown liquid in it, Collin did too. His electrified blue eyes looked into mine. "Together?" I nodded. We put the cups to our lips just as he tipped his back – and just as I was about to – I back out. There's no way I was risking my health for some _game._ I dumped the cup on the bench and heard some mocking voices saying "Angie," most likely Max and Dylan. I refocused my attention back to Collin who's _still _drinking. He gags once, but keeps drinking, eyes clenched tightly. After another five very long seconds, he slammed the empty cup down on the bench, receiving cheers and whistles from the guys watching.

They all stopped when Collin's shoulders heaved. He leaned over and gripped the bench tightly, making his knuckles go bright red, then white. I'm surprised the bench didn't shatter. Tara put a hand on his back.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!" he snapped.

Tara snatched her hand back as if she burnt herself. "_Fine."_ She replied, stung. _Little bitch deserved it, making that drink. _

His body heaved again, "_shiiiiiiit," _he moaned. A cough came from too deep in his chest and he tried to cut it off. He gagged again, this time it looked like he threw up in his mouth.

"Looks like Tara's going to win." Drew – the one that through the party – said.

"Be a man and hold your hurl!" Tara laughed. "Don't think about the taste in your mouth... Does it taste like clams and rotten eggs... or barbeque?"

Collin glared at Drew and Tara, before gagging and bolting from the room. The other guys – and Tara – howled with laughter.

"The winner!" Max yells, suddenly standing next to Tara. He raised her hand in the air while the rest of them cheer.

"_Nice_," I snapped at her.

She shrugged, but brought her arm down, not letting go of Max's hand. I spun around and jogged the way Collin went. I found him slumped against a wall, hand clamped tightly over his mouth. I put a hand on his shoulder – which was very hot – and said, "Collin, come on." He shook his head. "You need to get to a bathroom! Come on." I shoved him down the hall. Two girls were giggling outside a bathroom. I went up to the door and wacked on it.

"Just a minute," a singsong voice called out. Collin dry heaved again making the giggling girls look at him in disgust.

"Get him away from me!" one of them shrieked. I rolled my eyes at them. _Upstairs!_ There must be a bathroom upstairs!

"Collin, upstairs! Now!" I ordered. We made our way through the hall again, heading for the stairs. The whole way he's taking jagged deep breaths in a don't hurl kind of way... and loosing. We were at the bottom of the stairs now. "Come on Collin!" He moaned up until halfway and leaned against the wall. I glanced down at the pale yellow carpet and thought how much of a headache it would be to clean barf off it. I grabbed the giants arm and heaved him the rest of the way up. "There!" I pointed to a bathroom down the hall. I honestly didn't think he'd make it, and then he just sprinted for it. I stood in the same place at the top of the stairs gaping at where he disappeared. _He sure can run fast._

I made my way to the bathroom, hearing him heave and the puke hit the water. I winced before taking a deep breath and peering around the corner. He was hugging the toilet bowl, gasping for air. I took another deep breath before walking over to him, flushed the toilet and kneeled next to him, rubbing his back, soothing out his muscle spasms.

Collin hunched up his shoulders before spewing out another lot of the hot glop. The deep, desperate breaths he takes almost seem like he's sobbing. I closed my eyes to ward off the smell. _Not that that's going to make a difference, Angie._ I kept rubbing his back until he settled down, and then flushed the toilet again. My hand returned to his back again, rubbing soothing circles across it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's awful."

"I guess you'll think next time before you go drinking something that could be toxic," I said.

"Yeah. If I live through this," he chuckled, making him retch twice, both blanks. "Don't make me laugh," he moaned.

"I don't think you have anything left. Hang on," I got up from where I was kneeling and got a cup from earlier that someone left behind and filled it up with water. "Don't down it. Otherwise it'll just come back up again," I warned.

Collin sipped it cautiously. It seems his stomach had settled. I sat down against the wall. "That was disgusting. The taste was just... Ugh." He looked around the bathroom before finding some green mouthwash and rinsed about three times before he was satisfied the taste was gone. He sat back down and leaned against me. "Man, I'm wiped out." He shifted around until his head was resting on my thigh and was facing me.

"Hey Angie?" He looked up into my eyes. "Thanks. You really didn't have to do that." I smiled and leant my head back against the wall. The music was still pounding downstairs, but it was a lot quieter up here.

Collin slowly closed his eyes and curled up in a ball, trying to breathe steadily. He tucked his hand under my thigh, holding in it. I gazed down at him. He looks the same as the guy I met six hours ago at the skate park, had that smooth tan skin, the very slight stubble on his chin, and those _really_ nice lips, but he seems so different to me now. He seemed very closed off and tough, but now, he seems venerable and... different.

"Stroke my hair," he ordered in a whisper. "Gently," I laughed quietly. Maybe I should add that he's bossy as well.

**(A/N: I was really tempted to stop it here, but decided it's been ages since I've updated and you deserve a super long chapter... enjoy ;) )**

As ordered, I gently ran my fingers through his soft, straight black hair, brushing it off his forehead, tucking it behind his ear, through the thick part above the nape of his neck, loving how his hair tickled through my fingers.

He sighed and snuggled in a little deeper against my leg.

"I'm sorry you got sick," I whispered, without my fingers leaving his head.

"Thanks," he replied.

I watched his face carefully as I said the next bit. "In a way though, I'm a glad it happened... because sitting here with you... It's really nice," I admitted.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a tired smile. "Yeah, definitely." He opened his eyes. I watched as his pupils adjusted from the inside of his eye lids to the bright bathroom. He twisted around so the back of his head was resting in my lap and his beautiful blue eyes were gazing up at me. He licked his lips. _Does that mean he wants me to kiss him? Should I?_

I was still deciding when the bathroom door opened and Max walked in. "Whoa- sorry. Just thought I'd take a leak before I pick up another one if you know what I – what the fuck? Angie?"

I wacked my head against the wall behind me. "Fuck off, Max."

He grinned and, despite me telling him to fuck off, walked right in and crossed his arms. "Wow. Wowy wow wow." He said, looking back and forth between Collin and me. "Never thought you could do it Ang."

"There _is_ a second bathroom downstairs. With girls outside. Maybe you could pick one of them up. Now _go._"

"Wait just a moment, Angela. I've just gotta... memorise this." He looked back and forth between me and Collin for at _least_ another thirty, uncomfortable seconds before saying. "You know what? I'm really too wasted to remember anything apart from how many girls I've slept with." He reached into his back pocket, turned around for a few seconds, and then took a photo of us with his phone. "There. Now there's no way in _hell_ I'll forget this. Oh, and check this out," he stumbled over to us and sat down beside me and looked around on his phone before showing me a video.

It included Max and two other girls... doing very... weird things. "THREESOME!" He shouted very loudly.

"How... How does that even work?" I tipped my head to the side. My nose screwed up, "Ugh, got it,"

Max giggled – _giggled – _before showing Collin, who had sat up by now. "Nice job, man," he grinned and gave Max a high five.

"Well... I wanna have sex again... I'm going," Max sloppily got off the floor and spun around. "And Cohen? If you're anything like me with girls... I will drop you and beat the shit outta you if you hurt Angie... As soon as I'm sober. Got it?"

"It's Collin. And I got it."

Max grinned before saying, "Hey Angieeee, three times!" He held up three to prove his point. "Aaagh! It's my theme song!" And sure enough, 'I Just Had Sex' by lonely island was playing downstairs.

"_If you had sex within the last thirty minutes you are qualified to sing with me!_ _I just had sex, and it felt so goood a woman let me put my penis inside of herr," _he slurred and yelled his words as he left the room.

"Well, that wasn't weird," I stated. Collin laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I really do feel better." He was still sitting beside me and he scooted closer so our arms were touching. "Where were we again?" He grinned, making my heart flutter. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and leant in, yet not all the way, silently asking if it was alright. I leant in the rest of the way. His lips were warm, soft and sweet, making me forget what I was doing. _I'm not doing this right._ I've kissed a total of four (maybe?) guys in my life. Right now he'd be comparing me to Tara and all of the other girls he's been with. I felt a surge of anger run through me and I put it into kissing, which was now fast and rough.

"We... We should find a room," I suggested in between heavy breaths. "But nothing other than kiss." I added very quickly, just so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Sounds good, the bathroom floor isn't a very good place to make out," his breathing was as heavy as mine. He gave me a wink before leaping off the floor and grabbing my hand.

We ran around the hall way, looking in doors, then regretting it a second later when we walked in on a few different people.

"Ugh, I don't want my eyes damaged any more than they already are," I groaned.

I backed up against a wall and pulled Collins collar down towards me so I could reach his lips at his freakishly tall height. His lips slashed across mine, fast and hungry. His hands moved from my shoulders down, skimming the edge of my breasts, down to my waist. I moved my hands from around his collar to his soft hair. He moaned into my mouth, making me shiver with delight.

Our tongues touch making my knees go weak. If it wasn't for Collin holding me up, I would've collapsed right on the ground. His hands slowly inched further down my back until they were on either side of my hips, where he gripped them tightly. Collin started to grind his hips against mine. He then started kissing along my jaw and down my neck while I gasped for air, running my hands through his hair.

His lips returned to mine again. I'm not sure how long we made out for (maybe half an hour? Bit more?) When we were cut off by a sound I absolutely hate.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

**Sooooo... Hoped you liked the chapter and I am super super super sorry for the very long wait. I've had a tiny bit done for ages and then the other day I decided I was going to do it and then I just added pretty much the last two sentences just then.**

**Just a quick question.. Is the bathroom scene ok? Or does it make him seem like a bit of a wimp? It was ok the first time I read it, but a week later it seemed a bit... I'm not sure. ALSO is the make out scene ok? **

**So, two questions you need to answer; make out scene and the bathroom scene.**

**Also I love constructive criticism as well as what you liked, disliked and anything else :) **

**Please review, x**

**And ONE more thing (sorry), are they moving too fast?**


End file.
